You Take the Breath Right Out of Me
by InfamouslyInfatuated
Summary: [BLOOD TIES] No real storyline. Just me being a shipper through and through. A little bit of AU action going off of the preview for Norman. I wanted to get this written BEFORE the episode aired so there was no way I could be influenced by the actual event


Title: You Take the Breath Right Out of Me  
Author: Nikayla  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Vicki/Henry  
POV: Like (most) all my other writing, it's kind of _my _POV, telling the guy (in this case Henry) how he feels and retelling what went on, etc.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Vicki or Henry; if I did we would be getting a lot more lovin' out of those two. )  
Summary: No real storyline. Just me being a shipper through and through. A little bit of AU action going off of the preview for "Norman". I wanted to get this written BEFORE the episode aired so there was no way I could be influenced by the actual events.

The glowing; it's back again. A sign of bad things to come; bad things that are already here. You need answers. Answers to questions you aren't sure how to ask. Your heart is telling you to save her. No matter the cost. But how?

You find yourself asking this same set of questions time and time again. But never before has it brought you to this place where it seems _kissing her_ is the only answer. You lean in, dangerously close. She doesn't hesitate or question you, just presses her lips firmly against your own. You've missed this sensation. Your breath mingling; the heat coursing and thundering it's way through your veins. It leaves you shaken and unsure, like it always does. You pull away only to find that she isn't done; isn't ready for the connection to break. She pulls you back to her, forcing you over the back of the couch. Your hands find her hips; digging into them and holding her in place; leaving bruises upon her silken flesh. You trace the lines of her ribs with your fingers and feel her tremble and tense beneath you.

Suddenly the rational thoughts come flooding back. This shouldn't be happening; you shouldn't be letting it. You move off of her, trying to regain your composure. She thinks nothing of it and moves across the couch; she uses her arms to cage you in and straddles you. It's as if she's been possessed by the passion radiating between you. She kisses you again, with even more fervor than before. So much composure.

There's no stopping now. She's already rid your brain of what little restraint was left. Leaving you a puddle; your mind a wasteland after indulging in the taste and the smell of her skin. Your fingers make quick work of the buttons of her blouse and in an instant it's been discarded on the floor. Your hands tug at the material of her undershirt and she raises her arms so that it may be discarded as well, your lips parting no longer than a second. She pulls at your shirt with equal urgency; desperately seeking the feel of your skin upon her own.

Again, your hands travel to her torso, caressing the skin there. She breathes your name and you smile against her skin; feeling her desire for you in her ever-quickening heartbeat. She takes your hand and leads you in the direction of the bedroom. You're unable to cope with this slowing of pace so you lift her into your arms and reach your destination in a matter of moments. You come to rest on the foot of the bed. She's straddling you, yet again; a mere glimpse into her strong, sexual nature. Always wanting to be in control. She pushes you backward and presses soft, fire-laden kisses to your chest; her hair falling about her beautiful face.

One thing you know about control is how easily it can be taken away. With one fluid movement you pin her beneath you, your eyes blackening at this small, lustful victory. You shrug her and yourself out of the hindrance we call pants and push the straps of her bra aside, your mouth focusing it's attention on the delicate curve of her neck. The taste of her perfect skin is entirely intoxicating; leaving you with the tell tale signs of light-headedness. _Everything_ about Vicki is entirely intoxicating; you're left drunk and breathless after the smallest of encounters,

You stare down at her, tangled up in green silk, the moonlight dancing across her heavenly features. This is something you've envisioned a thousand times before but never truly thought would happen. The monster in you has somehow been quieted; another effect only Vicki could have on you. You lace your fingers in hers as the ecstasy envelopes you both, lips never parting; wishing that somehow you could stay this way forever.

They say that once you've had something it loses it's allure; they were wrong. A sin never loses it's allure; a sin is always worth repeating. Vicki is a sin which you wish to relive again and again. The heat of her skin and the feel of her lips and her breasts pressed against you is altogether unbearable. But you would give anything to commit this sin again.

5/15/2007

Finished: 2:25am  
Edited: 4:04am


End file.
